The present invention relates to ammunition magazines and, in particular, to magazines which carry rounds along a serpentine path before delivering them to a weapon.
Certain weapons, including turret mounted guns, require a magazine for storing and rapidly delivering rounds of ammunition. It is desirable to mount such magazines on a gun turret to rotate therewith. Since the magazine is mobile, it should be compact.
Known magazines have employed a box-like housing through which the rounds of ammunition travel on a serpentine path. These known magazines employ a complicated mechanism using rods, shafts, gears and pushers to rapidly convey the ammunition, sliding them on a plate to be picked up by an elevator.
Accordingly, there is a need for a compact and efficient magazine for rapidly supplying rounds to a weapon.